Weird Wishes
by Amaterasu.Goddess.of.Sun
Summary: A wish for another will be granted. What happens when Jesse makes a simple wish and it's grated bcause it's not selfish.
1. Chapter 1

I had this real sudden inspiration re-reading the books! And it included the characters that I love so much! Partly because me and my friend Kat are nicknamed them but.whatever! Anyways. Moving on. lol.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own The Mediator Series or their characters. They are all part of Meg Cabot's/Jenny Carroll's ingenious stories. But I do someday wish to invent a story and characters as good as hers! Hey.a girl can dream.  
  
This is set up after Haunted. And Jesse did what he did after the first kiss. He apologized and stuff.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Alright, as I think I've expressed before:  
  
Babysitting is SO not my thing.  
  
I mean I'm not exactly fond of bratty, whiny, smart-mouthed beasts running around making me clean up their messes. Yet, I still find myself taking jobs involving them. Stupid me.  
  
Anyways, here I was pulling my hair back- unattractive, I know. But I didn't want to take any chances getting throw up in my beautiful hair- gathering stuff I might need in my Babysitting Expedition, when Jesse showed up.  
  
"Susannah? What are you doing?"  
  
I poked my head out from my closet," Stocking up for war."  
  
Jesse looked confused," Pardon?"  
  
Sometimes I feel sorry for Jesse having to put up with my stupidity. I still don't get used to the fact he was born a hundred and fifty years ago.  
  
"I mean," I corrected myself," I'm getting ready to go baby-sit. Some new neighbors moved in down the street and they asked my parents if I could baby-sit. Kinda weird.how would they know I baby-sat.?"  
  
I shrugged it off, not thinking very clearly since Jesse was around, then Jesse asked," But don't you enjoy being accompanied by children? What about that job you took at that hotel?"  
  
I snorted," Jesse, that was the only thing keeping me out of summer school. I would rather be chasing around screaming kids then brushing up on my trig. And it paid well."  
  
Jesse shook his head and walked over to help me with a game board that was on the top shelf of my closet. I stopped struggling to get it when I realized what he was doing, and he reached up and plucked it out of the pile as easy as pie. I mean why shouldn't it be? Easy, I mean. He is like, six foot something, which is a definite plus.  
  
Of course, everything's a plus with Jesse. I mean he's tall, dark and handsome. What's not good about that? And he's got the whole 1850 chivalry thing down, which is very hard to find these days. Also he looks hot in almost anything, especially his tight fitting rancher pants and open neck shirt he always wears that gives you quite a peek at his great abs.  
  
But while I was going over all the perfectness of Jesse (which is everything), my mom called up the stairs that it was ten minutes to five and I'd be late if I didn't get a move on.  
  
So I, with a reluctant sigh, hitched my backpack on my shoulder, said a quick goodbye to Jesse and trudged out of my room and down the stairs.  
  
Well, I thought, on to crying kids and cheerios stuck in my hair.  
  
I arrived there with a minute to spare, thinking I was at least making a good impression being on time. As I waited to be greeted I took a look at my surroundings. The yard was perfect, freakishly so. All the flowers were lined up perfectly and the grass was a granny apple green, all of it. No small patches of brown or anything, all green.  
  
They must be botanist or something, I thought to myself. But the door opening, revealing three little girls who looked strangely familiar, interrupted my thoughts.  
  
Okay, the sight was a bit strange. I mean, first of all I expected to see the parents, which I definitely did not see. Second of all, these girls were.well, unique. Okay, fine, they were freaks.  
  
I mean who wears sailor dresses anymore? No one. That's who. I used to wear those when I was three! And don't blame me either. It was considered stylish back then, and I did look really cute if I do say so myself, in a small I-don't-have-any-fashion-sense-of-my-own kind of way. And these girls were totally older than three. More like ten or something. And their hair was even weirder. One had blonde hair (almost yellow) another one had white (very unusual) and the last girl had black hair. Not so unusual I admit but anyways.  
  
The sight was so unnerving all I could do was stand there and go," Uh.um.hi."  
  
The white haired girl in the middle replied in a high-pitched girly voice that sounded strangely mature," Hello Susannah. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
I went," Uh.same here."  
  
I didn't even ask how she knew my name. That's how taken aback I was.  
  
"I am," continued the girl," Gwenivere and these are my sisters."  
  
The blonde girl continued the sentence," Francesca."  
  
Next went the black haired girl," And Maleficent."  
  
Man, I felt sorry for these girls. I'd absolutely hate my mom for naming me any one of those names. Well, Susannah isn't much better is it?  
  
I'll shut up now.  
  
"Well," I said," Um, could I speak to your parents then?"  
  
Gwenivere replied," Our parents have departed on their rendezvous. May I suggest you come and join in our activities?"  
  
I sure didn't talk like that at age ten, that's for sure. I was more," I want skittles Mommy!" Raising kids has definitely changed since I was ten. I shudder to think how it will be when I get to parenthood. Wait! Thinking too far into the future!  
  
So I walked into the house definitely freaked out. It was really, really dark in there. And then the door slammed shut and I was thrown into complete and utter darkness.  
  
"Hey! Franjessica or Malevolent or whatever, care to flip a light switch?"  
  
Okay, I was really scared now. What was wrong with these kids? I mean when will I ever be able to go somewhere WITHOUT running into a crazy person, or in this case three young girls, trying to kill me!  
  
Then all of sudden something started glowing behind me. At first I thought it was Jesse coming to see what I was up to, until I turned and saw it was the three little brats I was supposed to be "baby-sitting".  
  
"Listen.girls. Whatever you're trying to do, it's not working!" Even though it was," Now turn on some lights and stop with the glowing trick thingy."  
  
But they didn't turn on the lights and they didn't stop with the glowing either.  
  
(A/n: This is what Jesse was doing. In his point of view.)  
  
After Susannah left I broke into muttering Spanish. I don't know why I cannot tell her how I truly feel, and actually continue with my confession.  
  
I sat down and tried to ponder this some more when something caught my eye. A necklace was lying on her dresser, it was a black gem strung onto a leather string. I had never seen her wear such jewelry so I walked over to examine it.  
  
I could tell it was extremely old; it almost looked like something from my time.  
  
Of course it's not, I thought to myself, Susannah would not and did not have anything to do with my time. I wish she could have lived back in 1850.anything to take her away from her sorrows now that Paul Slater has returned.  
  
All of a sudden the necklace began to glow and next I felt myself being pulled as if yanked by an unseen force.  
  
(A/n: Back to Suze.)  
  
By now I was really freaking out. Sure, I've dealt with weird stuff. All comes with the job of being a mediator, or shifter.whatever. But this was especially weird, because I had just realized why they looked so familiar.  
  
I had once seen them on this cartoon show. I forgot what it was called but Jack Slater, brother of Paul Slater who I despise for being so handsome and dangerous at the same time, used to watch when I baby-sat for him. They were named The Weird Sisters. In the cartoon they lived in medieval times. And were involved in anything, well, weird. Thus the name, The Weird Sisters. Ironic, huh?  
  
Anyways, I stood there trying to figure out what to do when a bright light shone next to me and Jesse appeared, looking very confused.  
  
"Susannah, what is-?"  
  
But he was interrupted by the Psychotic Brat Sisters.  
  
Gwenivere began to recite what sounded like some kind of poem," Take a wish.and use for another."  
  
Francesca continued,".And granted it shall be.unlike any other."  
  
And to finish off, Maleficent said," For the wish will save both the others."  
  
And then, everything went black.  
  
I really hope you guys like! I think it's beginning really good! Don't you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright.to the immortal person, I admit I did borrow or whatever the beginning to some other authors story. But the rest will be purely me. And if it is somehow still like his or hers, then we must be twins separated at birth cuz it'll be all me. And so I give this statement now:  
  
THIS FIRST CHAPTER GENERAL OUTLINE (with exception of the weird sisters part) WAS BASED ON ANOTHER AUTHOR UNKNOWN! I MUST GIVE THEM RECOGNITION! BUT ALL FROM HERE ON FORWARD WILL BE ME!!!  
  
And if I lose some fans then too bad. Cuz I think this story is going to be really cool.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I've only blacked out a handful of times but each time I hate it. I mean it. I just don't like the feeling that I missed something in the whatever amount of time I was out. And this time especially, because of the whole situation. So when I woke up however long later it was not pretty.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the usual, you know, the top of my frilly canopy bed but when I looked around I almost died right there.  
  
I was in a room that looked like it was from a movie from Jesse's time. Seriously, it had a vintage dresser and a vintage brush set on it. My bed was stacked up with this humongous comforter and the curtains were closed so it was really dark. I reached to try and find a lamp or something but I found no light switch anywhere. I was officially freaked out by then but you know what took the cake?  
  
When a housemaid in an old-fashioned maid dress walked in.  
  
"Well good morning Miss Simon. Have a good night's rest?"  
  
I just stared at her like some mute retard. I swear, I don't know how people live with me.  
  
"I suppose that is a yes. Well you had better wake up. Your father is waiting for you to come down to breakfast. As soon as you have finished, return to your room and I'll have a hot bath drawn for you."  
  
I nodded and walked out of the door. My mind, as you can imagine, was in absolute disarray. I had no clue what my name was anymore. Wait, that lady just called me Miss Simon. I've heard that before. Oh yeah, that was my last name.  
  
I walked down a beautiful staircase into an entrance hall. I was taking in my surroundings when a little girl ran out of the room to the left.  
  
"Suzie! Suzie! You're up!"  
  
When it finally clicked in my head that my name was Susannah Simon I was about to tell her the name was Suze, but it was thrown out of my train of thoughts as she jumped on me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Suzie! The cook made our favorite breakfast this morning!"  
  
I was then dragged to a huge dining hall where I was greeted by a really big painting that consisted of a handsome man, a lovely woman, the girl calling me Suzie and ME! I didn't even notice the large dining table that was laying before me until the woman from the painting asked," Well, our little sleeping beauty has finally chosen to wake up. Good morning sweetie. How was your night?"  
  
I said in a very squeaky voice," Fine."  
  
The woman smiled and replied," That's wonderful! Come girls, sit down, have some toast with marmalade."  
  
And with that I plopped down in the seat next to the cute little girl and mechanically began to eat whatever was in front of me. And as I ate it all clicked.  
  
I knew where I was, it was obvious; I was in Jesse's time. Not that I found this out on my own. Nope, I found out by looking at the date in the corner of the newspaper the man at the table was holding. It read: January 5, 1850. It then clicked all the rest together. These people were my family. I still didn't know their names or anything but I made that the first of my priorities.  
  
But until that time they were Mother, Father and sister.  
  
After breakfast I ran up the stairs to my "room" to be greeted by the housemaid.  
  
"Your bath has been drawn Miss Simon."  
  
"Thank you. Um, I forgot your name. I bumped my head last night so I think it did something."  
  
The maid looked a bit frightened," Miss Simon! Why did you not tell me before! I would of informed your mother and she would have a doctor down here as soon as possible!"  
  
"No! That's fine! I'm just having a horrible time with names. What's yours again?"  
  
The maid still looked frightened but replied," Lenora, Lenora Platt."  
  
"Oh! Riiiiiiiiiight! Now I remember. My mind just went black for a second there."  
  
The maid nodded and said," Perhaps a bath will help you."  
  
After my bath I was told I'd be accompanying a visit with good friends of my father. I was all fine with it.until she pulled out the dress.  
  
It was almost the exact same dress I'd seen Maria Diego wearing, except it looked a lot less frilly and was a baby blue. But it still had the hoop skirt and all. Sucky, I know.  
  
I asked Lenora," Is it really necessary to wear that?"  
  
She looked kinda amused as she said," Would you rather go out naked?"  
  
I thought about it, took me a while but eventually I answered no.  
  
"Alright then, I'll lace up your new corset from your father."  
  
I seriously paled," C-Corset?"  
  
"Yes. They are very popular in England."  
  
A soon as she laced the first string I knew I'd hate life in 1850. I mean, no dentists, no movies, no pizza; what was wrong with this place!  
  
* *  
*  
  
She seemed satisfied enough, when my waist was a thin as a pole and I could barely breath, to stop pulling and tightening and to tie it up.  
  
Man, I think I know why Maria Diego was so bitchy when we met. I hate these corset thingys. They suck majorly.  
  
When I was all laced, dressed and curled, I was taken to the front door where I met up with my father and my little sister who looked like she was going along to visit these people too. I smiled sweetly, well as sweetly someone can when they can't breath, and my father smiled back and replied," Well, you seem to be in good mood this morning Susannah."  
  
"I am Da- Father."  
  
He smiled and turned to the little girl," Well, Anna? Would you like to sit in front with your loving father?"  
  
Anna made a face and said," No!"  
  
She then ran over to me, grabbed my arm and replied," I'm staying in back with Suzie. She's fun!"  
  
I smiled but inside, this is what was really happening:  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MORE DEMON CHILDREN! GET'EM AWAY!  
  
Hey, you'd say the same thing if you were in my particular situation.  
  
So here I was, stuck in the back of a smelly, moldy, bumpy old stagecoach with little Miss Hyper herself. Honestly, she sure is hyper for a kid who's never heard of soda.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Well, you guys are reviewing that you need more so here it is. Sorry if it's short. 


	3. Chapter 3

To the person who said this is exactly like yours:  
  
IT CAN'T BE!!!!! I ONLY READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF YOUR STORY! To be honest it struck as a bit boring! So stop badgering me, cuz I'm not stopping this story whether you like it or not!!! I've gotten a LOT of positive support on this story so leave me alone!!!! I'm sorry, but that's how I truly feel.  
  
Now more story:  
  
So here I was, stuck in the back of a smelly, moldy, bumpy old stagecoach with little Miss Hyper herself. Honestly, she sure is hyper for a kid who's never heard of soda.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When I say my life is like a bunch of scenes from America's Funniest Home videos, I mean it. Just take away all the smashing into stuff and pants falling off and you got yourself my life. And this particular scene would of won the $10,000 prize. Here's what happened:  
  
We FINALLY arrived at the guy's ranch - why no one even considered inventing decent transportation before cars is beyond me - and were escorted off of the stagecoach. But honestly, we're girls not china dolls. Anyways, my little sister clung to me as if I'd run away like a puppy - I'm kind of missing the brothers who don't give a damn about me - so I tried to look as sophisticated as possible with a little girl attached to me while we headed towards a handsome man who reminded me of someone . . . I just couldn't put my finger on who he looked like. . . until we met his family. A husband, a wife, four daughters, and a son. Even though I'd never met these people, I knew a member of their family. A very handsome member, a very sweet member, a very DEAD member.  
  
Of course Jesse was dead in MY time, but we weren't in my time - thanks to those no good little brats - we were in HIS time. So he was alive . . .wait Jesse was ALIVE. It finally sunk in that Jesse was alive, alive and healthy. Everybody could see him, everybody could talk to him, and everybody knew he was there. Outside all I could do was stare, but on the inside:  
  
OHMIGOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! Jesse is alive! HE is ALIVE!!!! A-L-I-V-E! ALIVE! With working lungs and flowing blood veins!!!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!!  
  
It was awesome and I was bursting with joy inside . . . until Maria Diego walked up next to Jesse and took his arm. My happiness died a painfully rapid death.  
  
The man who looked familiar turned out to Jesse's dad, he was really cool. A lot better than my dad I'll tell ya. And his mom was nice and caring, kind of like my mom. She asked me and Julianna (my sister, I found out her name) if we would like anything to eat. We both declined having had a big breakfast, and then I looked at his sisters. Their names were (A/n: Making this up and in order from youngest to oldest and I don't know their ages either.) Lupe, Marcella, Amanda, Josephine. All of them seemed to take to me well; probably having another girl around is a big thing, but Jesse. All he did was greet me with a polite good afternoon and a sexy smile (damn his good looks) and turn back to listening to his father's and my father's way boring conversation on horses. Horses? Who talks about horses? Well, duh. Guys from 1850 of course, I mean there aren't any cars so next best thing is horses. I feel sorry for guys in 1850, I really do.  
  
And Maria, well Maria seemed to just hate me. It was like she knew someday she'd try to kill me and Jesse (twice I might add) but get her ass kicked by me. Weird how those things work out, huh? Anyways I tried to be as civil as possible, resisting strangling her skinny neck, and smiled sweetly and said," It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. DeSilva. And to meet your children too."  
  
That seemed to work. Jesse's father looked surprised at me being so nice. His mother beamed at me, and something flickered across Jesse's face but it was so fast I couldn't recognize what I was.  
  
"It's so nice to have such a sweet and polite young lady visiting us. Why don't you come in, and you too Julianna. I'll fix up some tea," said Mrs. DeSilva  
  
I despise tea but I reluctantly followed. And I did catch a glimpse of Jesse's face. It was calm and showed no signs of even knowing me. But the thing is, Jesse HAD to recognize me! He was transported back with me wasn't he? I mean, he was there when those demon children zapped me into 1850. I tried to catch his eye and see if he did know me, but he averted my gaze. He began talking to Maria and turned his back to me in the process. You know me, I got mad. If he didn't know me, then I didn't know him. End of story.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I drank the tea. I didn't want to but I did. It didn't become my favorite beverage in the world but I would drink it in certain circumstances. My sister downed it like it was Dr. Pepper or something though. If I ever got transported back home, I'd try to smuggle the girl with me. She needs to be shown real life, not this stupid 1850 in which she is clearly bored with. I think the little squirt is starting to grow on me.  
  
Anyways much to my displeasure my father had to mention that he and my mother were going out of town tomorrow and they were still looking for someone for us to stay with - us kids I mean. And like I expected Jesse's mom jumped at the opportunity to have me with her for a week.  
  
"Oh Alfonso! We would be delighted to have the girls stay at our ranch for the week! Isn't that right girls," she asked her daughters including Maria. All the girls look delighted, with exception of Maria, and said in sync (excuse the pun)," Yes!"  
  
Of course Maria uttered a no under her breath that only I, and clearly Jesse too, heard. He had a strange expression on his face. Like he despised Maria yet was trying to pretend to love her. I passed it off as optimism and continued to listen to the rambling of my sister about what the boys at her schoolhouse had done to all the girls.  
  
"And then," babbled Julianna," they started calling us stupid little girls and told us that we couldn't do anything. That boys will always be in charge of the girls."  
  
What were they teaching boys back in the 1800's? I couldn't help but tell her," Boys will not always be in control. Girls can do anything boys can do."  
  
Julianna looked at me confused and asked," They can?"  
  
And I said with a bit of incredulity," Of course they can! What are you really good at?"  
  
She took a minute to think about it and finally answered," Running. I'm really good at running. I've raced all the girls in my class and none of them can beat me."  
  
I smiled and said," then start beating the boys. Challenge them to races. I'm telling you, they won't say no. And when you beat them say,' Girls can do anything boys can do'."  
  
Julianna looked ecstatic at the very I idea of it.  
  
"Okay Suzie! I'll do that!"  
  
I smiled and returned to the other, more boring, conversation.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it. And I'm going away for a wekk so you'll have to wait that long for sure. And I'll be starting school very soon so not as much will be coming in once that starts. Later! 


	4. Letter To Annoying People

Dear Really Annoying People,  
  
ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I WANT SOMEONE TO SHOW ME THE OTHER STORY THAT SUPPOSEDLY IS EXACTLY LIKE MINE!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE REALLY, REALLY PISSING ME OFF NOW! I HAVE NOT COPIED ANYBODY! THIS IS ALL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!! SO SOMEONE SEND ME A LINK OR SOMETHING TO THAT OTHER STORY AND I'LL SEE FOR MYSELF IF I REALLY AM COPYING SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Really Pissed Off Author  
  
::smiles falsely:: have a nice day ( 


	5. Chapter 4

::looks around:: Nobody? NOBODY IS GOING TO GIVE ME THAT STORY? Fine, I knew there was something fishy about it. Because it is really impossible for my story to be EXACTLY the same as that author when I only read the first fricken chapter!!! Now to all the really nice people being reasonable:  
  
Thank you. Really, your support is what's making me continue because I would quit now if I didn't have any nice people reading. So Thanks. ::gives all nice people lollipops::  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Well, I was on my way back to the ranch. I really was not looking forward to the trip. I didn't really want to have to sit there and watch Jesse and Miss Maria-The-Ice-Queen Diego be all lovey dovey to each other. Man, this 1850 thing just keeps getting better and better eh?  
  
Well, I got there and jumped down from the stagecoach (before the driver could help me) and was greeted by Mrs. DeSilva.  
  
"Hello Susannah! How are you this afternoon?"  
  
I smiled politely and said," I'm doing well Mrs. DeSilva."  
  
"And what about your beautiful sister," she asked as she bent down and squeezed Julianna's cheek.  
  
Despite what she might have been wanting to do, Julianna smiled and said," I'm doing good Mrs. DeSilva."  
  
"Wonderful! Well let's just go up to the house and you two can help with dinner if you'd like," then she turned to the driver and said," Take those bags up to the second room on the second floor."  
  
The man nodded and began his task. Hmmm. . . I don't like having people do stuff for me. Makes me feel useless. But that's the way it is in 1850, so that's the way I have to be in 1850. And yada yada yada.  
  
Julianna wasn't really in the cooking thing- neither was I but she was young and could get out of it- so she ran off with Lupe. So I was standing there in an apron with all the other DeSilva girls trying to figure out how exactly I could bake an apple pie.  
  
Okay *, I thought to myself, * I can do this. . . I SO can do this! All I need is. . . flour. Check. Egg. Check. Milk. Check. Apples. Check. Cinnamon. Check. Nutmeg. . . what the hell is nutmeg? * As I was pondering this I felt a presense behind me. So I turned to see none other than the hottest wild wild west boy himself.  
  
" I believe," he said with the slightest hint of amusement," You are looking for this?"  
  
And with that Jesse showed a small glass jar with brown powder in it.  
  
And answering my questioning look he said," It's nutmeg."  
  
I blushed and answered," I knew that. I'm not a moron."  
  
As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it.  
  
"Moron?"  
  
"Nevermind. Why are you helping me instead of your fiancé Je- I mean Hector?"  
  
Jesse glanced over at Maria who was peeling potatoes, and obviously hating it, and looked back to me.  
  
"Maria is doing fine. She needs more experience in the kitchen."  
  
Strange. . .usually a guy would actually be nice to his fiancé.  
  
I nodded and went back to the task at hand.  
  
Thankfully, Josephine came and saved me. She finished the pie and told me it was good that I at least tried and that Maria would of said no on the spot. I noticed all the DeSilva girls. . .well . . . didn't exactly like Maria. . . okay, okay, they despised the bitch. Who could blame them? She was a snobby, spoiled, narcissisitic brat who need help making her own bed. Even Jesse himself wasn't exactly that lovey dovey with her as I thought they'd be.  
  
Of course, I found out why.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I was having the nicest dream that Jesse was sailing with me on a pirates boat. And I was wearing a big frilly dress and he was dressed like the hottest pirate on the seven seas. Then were killing Paul Slater and throwing him into the ocean to his watery grave. . .  
  
Okay. . . enough Pirates of the Carribean for me. No matter how much I like Orlando's hot body, no more watching it.  
  
Anyways, I was just getting to the part where Paul was gasping for air when someone was calling my name. My eyes fluttered open, and I came face-to- face with Jesse.  
  
I freaked. I sat straight up, only that wasn't the best idea due to the fact he was right above me so our foreheads collided painfully together. I then fell back down on my pillows and groaned in pain.  
  
"Awwwwww, and I don't even have a fricken tylonel to help this. . ."  
  
Jesse just rubbed his head and said," Did I frighten you Susannah?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Hey, can you blame me? First of all, by the looks of it, it was 5 in the morning, and second I just collided heads with the man I love.  
  
Jesses chuckled and said," I knew you were acting differently in front of my parents."  
  
At this I sat up again- luckily he had moved -and asked," You mean you do remember me?"  
  
Jesse gave me a smiled and replied," Of course Susannah. I couldn't as well greet you as an old friend. I was supposed to have never met you before."  
  
"Oh," I inwardly winced at my own stupidity. Of course he couldn't show he remembered me. We'd never met before in this time! God. . . I'm an idiot.  
  
Jesse stood up and walked towards the window.  
  
"Susannah."  
  
I looked up at him and said," Yes Jesse?"  
  
"Being back here. . . it's just. . . it reminds me of how stupid I was to have agreed to marry Maria."  
  
"Oh." I hate when guys do this. They want to talk to someone about their love problems and that person always seems to be you. Funny how that works out.  
  
"Well. . . I guess she's an okay wife and all," I continued," A bit moody at times but. . ."  
  
Jesse sighed and said," No Susannah. She's awful. She spoiled, horrible to others and wants me to be her personal slave."  
  
I inwardly smiled. This meant Jesse was free.  
  
Cool.  
  
"Well, you'll have to break it off with her."  
  
Jesse looked at me as if I were insane," I cannot do that Susannah! I would not only disgrace my parents but Maria's parents as well."  
  
I frowned, the dignity. Hate that part with the 1850 type guys.  
  
Then a plan formed.  
  
I grinned and said," Jesse. . ."  
  
"Yes Susannah?"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
There ya go. Short? Yes. But I have to get to bed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Here's more. Since those who were accusing me of plagiarism have stopped being such a problem.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It took a week until I had my chance to get my plan going. I had to wait for the perfect time, and it came. After I had the week of hell.  
  
First off, while I was riding one of those damned horses, I fell off. Right in front of Jesse, great isn't it? And to top it off, Maria had giggle fit and nearly fell off her horse too. And just things like that is what make my life miserable. Like when I was trying to walk down the stairs in my fluffy, frilly, hoop skirt dress which I despise VERY much I stepped on the hem. Not only tripping down 20 stairs but ripping my dress as well. I hate it when I get clumsy. It just happens out of nowhere. Well, I got through it though. I got through the week, and finally recognizing my chance to unleash my wrath.  
  
On Thursday, Mrs. DeSilva and her husband decided to leave for town to go shopping. And that they'd be taking whoever wanted to come. I politely declined and so did Maria (not so politely). So did Jesse, since he wanted to go check out the cattle today with his friend.  
  
For my plan to actually work, I had to enlist the help of Amanda. She ecstatically agreed saying that finally someone wanted to put Maria in her place.  
  
But you're probably wondering my reason this plan, well here it is:  
  
I was going to make Maria DeSilva Diego's life a virtual living hell. And I was going to help Jesse live while doing it. See. . . I know how much I'll miss him, and I know how much I'll regret doing it, but I also know how much I love him. And Jesse deserves to live. He deserves to have the life that was ripped away from him just because a girl didn't want to marry him. So I decided to help him, and let him live. . .only he won't know it. I know he'll tell me to not get myself in the middle of the mess. He'll tell me it was meant for him to die the way he did. But it wasn't meant, and that's what makes me mad.  
  
So now I was sitting in the family room stitching (don't make fun of me, it's not my fault) waiting for my prey to enter the room. And as if on cue she walked in.  
  
She gave me that look, you know, like I'm-Maria-Diego-So-Don't-Talk-To-Me- Because-I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-You look. I hate that look.  
  
"Why hello Maria," I said in my most cheerful casual voice," How are you this afternoon?"  
  
She glared at me and said," Don't be nice to me. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you."  
  
Really? I never would of guessed!  
  
Instead I said," I wasn't trying to offend you or anything Maria. I was just being polite."  
  
"That's another thing," she said," I see how you are trying to make me look bad in front of Hector's mother and father. And in case you were feeling proud of yourself, do not. Because I really do not care."  
  
Now we were getting somewhere," Oh? Why not? He is your fiancé."  
  
She gave a snort," Fiancé? Please, He won't be my fiancé much longer."  
  
I hope Amanda held up her part of the bargain. . .  
  
"I sincerely hoped my father would respect my wishes. I warned him to not push me, I warned him. But he just ignored, just ignored me like I was some silly girl who didn't know anything-"  
  
But you are some silly girl who doesn't know anything. . .  
  
"-And now I shall show him that I, Maria DeSilva am no idiot."  
  
Good luck sister.  
  
"How exactly would you do that," I asked.  
  
Maria, obviously oblivious to my smirk, just kept blabbing away to her doom," I met a man. A man so much wiser and more handsome than that horrible Hector-"  
  
How I hate plans. . .you can't stray from a plan. But if you could, I'd have killed her right then.  
  
" And I shall marry him. I will marry him a be happy."  
  
"And what about J- Hector?"  
  
Maria tossed back one of her inky black curls and said," Felix shall take care of him."  
  
That was my cue.  
  
I stood up and sauntered over to her," You know Maria? I don't like you. You're a snobby little brat who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."  
  
She gave me the ugliest look you've ever seen," What did you just say?"  
  
And then a very stern and very angry voice from behind Maria said," She just stated a fact I have been ignoring ever since you were a young girl."  
  
Maria's face turned white as she turned to she her mother-in-law-to-be (well, not anymore).  
  
" Jacqueline? Oh, I didn't know you were here. . ."  
  
"That's Mrs. DeSilva to you, you evil little wench! I should have listened to my mother. But no, I was convinced you were a lovely girl, just a bit rough around the edges."  
  
Damn, she was in some serious denial.  
  
"But-," Maria said as she tried to get a word in but she was immediately cut off by Mrs. DeSilva.  
  
"You keep your mouth shut! I never want to see your face again! You will leave this ranch right now! I shall have your things sent home, and you will leave on the coach we were about to go on! Amanda," Mrs. DeSilva turned to her daughter," go outside and tell your father our trip to town will be postponed."  
  
Amanda nodded and with a smile my way she raced out of the room.  
  
Soon after that Maria was taken home, not quietly might I add. She was kicking and screaming all the way into the stagecoach, and occasionally spouting Spanish at people (okay, okay, it was me in particular). And as soon as I saw Jesse ride up on his horse I knew I was in some deep doo-doo.  
  
Jesse jumped down and quickly made his way towards us," What on earth is going on?"  
  
Mrs. DeSilva turned to her son and said," I forbid you to marry that woman! She is an awful little witch who will never set foot near this family again!"  
  
Jesse's eyes widened in shock, he then looked at the kicking, screaming, and cursing Maria, then to me. And he then gave me that look, you know the one where he wants to let me know I'm going to be in BIG trouble later on. After a few seconds of looking into those intense coal black eyes I averted my gaze. I knew he was mad. I don't know why though. He should be ecstatic about this kind of thing happening. I mean, it's not like he'll miss me or anything.  
  
Anyways, after Maria had gone Mrs. DeSilva, or Jacqueline since she asked me to call her that, apologized profusely for the scene and told me and Julianna, we would get a treat for putting up with the trouble. Cool, I should ruin horrible murder's lives more often.. Heh. . . I'd prefer not.  
  
So after all the excitement I retired to my room where I waited, knowing later on Jesse would be there to grill my ass. But as soon as I sat down on my bed, I heard that eerie poem again.  
  
i"Take a wish, and use for another  
  
And granted it shall be, unlike any other  
  
For the wish will save both the others."/i  
  
And then I was jerked back into the timeline. 


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you sooo much guys! I luv ya ( in you know, the I luv my fans way). Anyways here's more. By the way. Keep a look out on FictionPress.net for a really original story by yours truly. Later!  
  
::in an announcer voice:: Last time on Weird Wishes. . .  
  
"Take a wish, and use for another  
  
And granted it shall be, unlike any other  
  
For the wish will save both the others."  
  
And then I was jerked back into the timeline.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
You know, all this time traveling is getting REAL old, REAL fast! I mean, honestly, I'm not a fricken hacky sack that can be tossed around through time and space! Ugh. . . anyways. I had no idea where (or when I should say) I was going, I just hoped it was somehow better than 1850.  
  
I woke to see my canopy bed. . .again. So I took a deep breath and dared to look around. And what I saw, nearly made me weep with joy.  
  
I was home! H-O-M-E! HOME! Never will I take my mom for granite, never again will I complain about Sleepy, Dopey and Doc. . .well, maybe once in a while. And never, EVER again will I ever look at a fridge the same way! And that's the first thing I did:  
  
Race down the stairs, kiss mom, then raid the fridge. All that was on my mind was: FOOD. MUST HAVE FOOD!  
  
"Suzie? Honey. . .are you alright?"  
  
"Great mom!" I said through a mouthful of Cocoa Puffs," Never been better!"  
  
My mom looked a little bit taken aback and replied shakily," Alight then. . .by the way. . . Paul called and said he'll pick you up around noon."  
  
I nearly chocked on my Cocoa Puffs.  
  
"W-W-What!?" I sputtered.  
  
"Paul. He said he'll pick you up at noon."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
My mom's eyes widened in shock," Because dear, he IS your boyfriend."  
  
I paled. I mean, I went white as a polar bear in a snow storm.  
  
"H-He is?" I asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I think he is, isn't he? Unless you two broke up. . ."  
  
"No!" I shouted making my mom jump.  
  
"Uh. . .I mean, no mom. I just bumped my head last night. Everything is a bit scrambled."  
  
And with that said, I shot out of the room and bounded up the stairs.  
  
I entered my room to find my windows open. I shut them and began to pace across the room muttering to myself," No. . .this cannot be happening. Well, obviously it can. But why is Paul my boyfriend? I would never go out with a sleezball like him. . . unless. . . UNLESS the reason is that I never fell in love with Jesse, because Jesse doesn't exist now. Oh man, this sucks BIG time! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? Father Dom! That's it! I'll call Father Dom and ask him. . .but Father Dom doesn't remember Jesse either. Dammit! How did I screw things up so bad!?"  
  
I collapsed on my bed with my head in my hands, until I heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Hello Susannah."  
  
I looked up to see those brats. . .except they weren't little anymore. They looked to be around 22.  
  
Maleficent smiled and said," Enjoying the feeling of graciousness now that Jesse lived his life?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hello," I practically screamed," My life is a living hell!!! I mean, Paul is my boyfriend. He's the devil himself!"  
  
"Do not fret," replied Gwenivere," Paul knows nothing of your powers. Now that Jesse is no more."  
  
I felt the tears forming in my eyes," Why? Why did you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Francesca smiled and replied," You have lived, and helped lost souls to their final destination. And you deserved to be rewarded-"  
  
"Rewarded??? REWARDED? Are you kidding me? The man I love is gone! Done, poof, never to be seen again!"  
  
Maleficent smiled and replied," That is where you are wrong young one. . ."  
  
And with a flash of light, and a rush of wind they disappeared.  
  
I opened my closed eyes and felt my face urn with anger and my eyes burn with tears. I ran over to my bed, snatched up my pillow and screamed as loud as I can!!! Like this:  
  
ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yup, that's exactly how it went. But then I remembered Paul was coming. So I prettied myself up- not too much- and walked downstairs. I had thought about it and came to the conclusion that the only bad things in my life are:  
  
A). Paul  
  
B). Jesse's gone  
  
C). Paul  
  
D). Paul  
  
E-Z). PAUL!  
  
So the only thing I had to do was break up with Paul. And that leaves me with the Jesse's gone thing. And that. . .I'm pretty sure I can deal with.  
  
Hope you guys like!  
  
Sincerely, Autumn Angel  
  
(Josie) 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks a bunch guys. Your reviews make me feel better everytime. So here it goes!  
  
Last chapter of Weird Wishes. . .  
  
So the only thing I had to do was break up with Paul. And that leaves me with the Jesse's gone thing. And that. . .I'm pretty sure I can deal with. . .I think. . .  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Well, I'll tell you something. I really, really really-really-really- REALLY, hate Paul Slater. I mean, you do NOT know how much I hate the guy. But anyways, here's how it all went down.  
  
I was waiting in my living room waiting for who else but Paul, when his car honked from the driveway. I took a very deep breath, put on my best cheerful smiled and walked out the door shouting," Bye Mom! Bye Andy! I'm going out with Paul!"  
  
God, you don't know how much those words scared me.  
  
I slowly climbed into Paul's car and said in a voice I hoped hid my complete disgust with him," Hey Paul. How's it going?"  
  
"I'm good Suze," and he leaned over to try and kiss me.  
  
Okay, I panicked. So sue me, okay? I wasn't really in the mood for kissing Paul. So I turned my head so all he got was my cheek. The oldest trick in the book, I know, but still effective.  
  
He looked a bit confused and asked," Everything alright?"  
  
Is everything alright? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT??? NO! It's not alright, Paul! First I'm transported to fricken 1850 then back here! Not only losing the love of my life, but getting my worst enemy-which by the way is you-as my current boyfriend! So, no, I don't think my life is exactly peaches and cream at this very moment!  
  
But of course, what I really said was," Yeah. Everything's good."  
  
"Okay. . . so where do you want to go?"  
  
I thought about it, and I concluded on the one place I wanted to be at the moment.  
  
"How bout we go down to the campus and walk around."  
  
Paul raised an eyebrow," School? On a weekend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Paul shrugged and switched into reverse," To school it is then."  
  
We arrived and we started to walk around. And when we reached the entrance to the cemetery, I stopped. It was time.  
  
"Paul?"  
  
Paul stopped too and asked," Yeah, Suze?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
I took a deep breath and spoke," I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm really busy with school and I don't need a boyfriend right now. I need some alone time."  
  
Paul's mouth dropped in shock," W-what?"  
  
"I think we should break up."  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Because I don't think it's working out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm sorry Paul."  
  
And I looked into his eyes with a look that definitely said, I-hate-you-in- case-you-haven't-noticed-so-beat-it-before-I-clobber-you.  
  
He opened his mouth and closed it a couple times before he stormed off back towards the parking lot.  
  
Well, I thought glumly, There goes my ride. And with that I walked into the cemetery.  
  
When I reached the end, I was surprised to see a tombstone that looked very familiar. It was Jesse's. Except it had a couple of add on words to it.  
  
Here lies:  
Hector "Jesse" DeSilva  
A beloved Son, Father and Husband  
May he Rest In Peace.  
  
And out of nowhere the tears came. Jesse married. Jesse married some beautiful girl and had kids and lived happily ever after. . .without me. What was I thinking when I thought Jesse actually liked me. A friend, that's what I was to him. A friend who was always there for him. God, how stupid I was.  
  
And with tears flowing down my cheeks I turned to leave but was immediately stopped by a tall figure in front of me. I looked up into the figure's inky black eyes and nearly fainted.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am."  
  
It was Jesse. Jesse stood in front of me. Except Jesse was dressed in a red, black and gray stripped polo-type shirt and gray Dickies pants. His hair was short a sort of spiked, but his face and eyes were as handsome as ever.  
  
"J-Jesse???"  
  
He raised his eyebrows and asked," Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
But if he was Jesse he should remember me. . .then something clicked.  
  
Reincarnation. This guy was the reincarnation of Jesse. It had to be. Man, now my life sucks even more.  
  
"Oh, I go to school here."  
  
"Oh," he smiled," So do I. So how do you know my name?"  
  
"I've seen you around," I replied with a sniffle.  
  
Why did I have to start crying before he came?  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just. . .thinking."  
  
He nodded and asked," And your name is?"  
  
"Susannah," I answered quickly," Susannah Simon."  
  
He smiled one of those dazzling smiles of his and said," Well nice to meet you Susannah."  
  
"Same."  
  
Jesse Delgado, which is the new Jesse's name was, and I talked for a long time. About the school and stuff and about the history of Carmel. It turns out that Jesse was a huge history buff. And that must've been because he lived back in the 1800's. I liked Jesse. I liked Jesse a lot. . .but he wasn't the real Jesse. And I don't think the real Jesse will ever come back. . .  
  
Lots of Love from,  
  
Autumn Angel 


	9. Another author's note to those who seem ...

Author's note:  
  
Um....people? Yeah.......this isn't the end of the story......  
  
And to that person who said," U suk." ? Yeah....... way not cool ok? 


	10. Chapter 8

Okay, no one told me you suck in the bad way. Lol Sorry guys, but you need to specify comments like that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the brightest star in the galaxy. So. . .now on with the story!!!  
  
Previously on Weird Wishes:  
  
I liked Jesse a lot. . .but he wasn't the real Jesse. And I don't think the real Jesse will ever come back. . .  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Well, I got back home safely. Thanks to my new best friend Jesse. My mom was really shocked to see me driving up with someone other than Paul. So I waved to Jesse and headed up the stairs where I could see my mom with her face against the window. Her face disappeared and reappeared in the doorway.  
  
"Where on earth have you been?"  
  
I could understand. It was morning when I left and now it was starting to get dark. And I'd just drove up with some boy she didn't know.  
  
"Down at the school working on a project with my partner, Jesse."  
  
"Well, where's Paul?"  
  
"Uh. . .we broke up and he left me at the school."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's alright mom," I told her calmly," I got a ride from Jesse, so it's all good."  
  
My mom still looked mad but let me go up to my room all the same. So when I arrived in my room I dropped everything, plopped on my bed face-down, and sighed.  
  
Why, I ask you. Why must it have been me to get cursed with this life? Why the hell couldn't it be some other person who didn't want to be normal? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN BRAD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE???  
  
. . .Nombre Di Dios.  
  
Wait, what did I just say? Ohmigosh, I'm even talking like Jesse now. . .  
  
My life sucks majorly.  
  
++++=======++++++++++=====+++++++++++========+++++++++++==== Jesse's POV  
  
Susannah is in SO much trouble. Wait until I tell her off . . .she'll be sorry. Why did she go and have to disobey my direct orders to NOT change history!?  
  
I stomped up the stairs making sure she heard every step. And burst through the door to find. . .  
  
No one?  
  
Wait, she had to be here. Amanda just talked to her a few moments ago. . . unless. . .  
  
"Hello Hector."  
  
I spun around wildly to see those three girls from the house, but they were full grown women.  
  
"What have you done? Where's Susannah?"  
  
"She is in her world of course," replied the yellow haired woman.  
  
"Then why am I not there?"  
  
"Because Hector," answered the black haired one," You belong here. You are to stay here and live the live you were meant to have-."  
  
"But I don't want the life I had!" I shouted at the witches.  
  
"I want to be able to look after Susannah! To be there for her! Why did you have to come and mess it all up???"  
  
The white haired witch smiled and replied," Because Hector. You * were * meant for Miss Simon. But not dead."  
  
"Well, how will I ever be back with her???"  
  
"Reincarnation Hector. Nothing is impossible."  
  
I stood there dumbly not knowing what the hell Rein-whatever was, and stared at them incredulously.  
  
"Now," they said in chorus," you shall join your love."  
  
And suddenly I felt my self being pulled into a dark abyss.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see myself, sleeping in a bed. I looked around and saw that the man who looked like me was in some house I had never seen before. And suddenly the boy started to glow, along with me.  
  
And some kind of chanting began:  
  
* Eciwt efil eno evil ot lous eno seidob owt *  
  
And over and over again, this continued till I felt myself rising above the boy. And then. . .everything went black.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Suze  
  
I woke up this morning feeling all happy with the world. . .until I realized what predicament I was in:  
  
Paul was way pissed at me. Jesse was gone. My mom was furious with Paul. I'm a freak. I'm a freak that can talk to the dead. I'm a freak who can talk to the dead and has never had a real boyfriend.  
  
My conclusion? Life sucks for me, and everybody else in the world.  
  
Sorry for the shortness, and NO THIS NOT THE END PEOPLE! I WILL TELL YOU  
WHEN IT ENDS! KAY? Kay. Have a nice day. 


	11. Chapter 9

My conclusion? Life sucks for me, and everybody else in the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, coming to my conclusion I decided to try and live life as best I  
can. I dragged myself out of my bed and headed for the bathroom, thinking  
maybe some hot water and bubbles would do me good.  
  
And when I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, I  
admit, I did feel considerably better. So I strolled out of my bathroom  
into my room and clicked on my stereo which blasted with Greenday. I  
walked along feeling my heart lighten a bit as I dressed for the day, in  
a cute blue stripped mini skirt, white blouse and a pair of Roxy sandals,  
which I had found on sale no less than a week before. After I'd finished  
preparing for the day I clicked off my stereo and walked slowly down the  
stairs.  
  
As soon as I walked into the dining room my mom jumped up, hugged me and  
planted a kiss on my forehead saying," Good morning sweetie. Sleep well  
last night?"  
  
Yeah mom! Other than the fact that I feel like someone ripped out my  
heart, stuffed it in a blender and pushed puree, I'm great!  
  
"Yeah, mom. I slept good."  
  
"That's great," gushed my mom," How bout some eggs and bacon? Hot of the  
stove!"  
  
Yep, my mom was trying to cheer me up. She probably thought I was  
heartbroken from my break up with Paul.  
  
AS IF! I mean, Puh-lease! Like I'd EVER be heartbroken over PAUL! Ugh!  
That's just plain wrong!  
  
But I could still tell she was trying to comfort me in her own little  
way. So I went along with her, smiling and acting as if her offers were  
making me feel better. But I was mainly thinking it would just take a  
little time to get used to not having Jesse around.  
  
Since today was Sunday, I just thought about getting out and trying to  
forget about Jesse. So I called Cece and asked her if she wanted to go  
shopping.  
  
"Shopping? But I have an article for the paper due next week. I don't  
know Suze."  
  
"Please Cece? I really need to talk to you."  
  
Cece's voice turned from reluctant to eager," Is this about the mediator  
thing?"  
  
"Um...," I replied uncertainly," Sort of."  
"Alright, I'm there. I'll pick you up in half an hour."  
  
Click. She was gone.  
  
Cece had passed her driving test so she was able to pick me up. So I sat  
there for a half an hour going over how I would explain to her about the  
Jesse thing.  
  
And in no time at all I heard her honk from the front of the house.  
  
"Okay Simon," Cece commanded as I shut the door," Spill."  
  
"Well...." And as Cece put it, I "spilled."  
  
I ended and Cece's mouth was hanging open and she was staring at me like  
I'd just told her I fell in love with a dead person.  
  
Oh wait, I did just tell her that.  
  
Nevermind.  
  
"So what you're telling me is....you fell in love....with a ghost?"  
  
"Um, yeah. He's really nice, or at least...he was."  
  
"Aw, Jesus Christ Simon! Where's the camera?"  
  
And with that Cece started searching the car for a camera.  
  
"Man," I shouted to the sky," why the freakin' crap for crap was it me to  
be cursed!?!?"  
  
And I started banging my head on the dashboard repeatedly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Suze. The jig is up okay?"  
  
I let my head rest for a moment on the dashboard and said horribly,"  
There's no jig Cece. It's real."  
  
Cece gave me one of her reporter looks, like an x-ray or something. She's  
like a human lie detector. Then a strange expression dawned on her face.  
  
"Oh Suze.... is all that really true?"  
  
I nodded and felt that tingling sensation again. I was going to cry.  
Great. Just great. Just go ahead and cry, let it all out.  
  
So I took my own advice and cried. A lot.  
  
"Oh Cece! It's awful! I loved him Cece, I loved him! And then he was  
gone! Just like that! Just like a flock of seagulls! Just like my  
allowance! Poof!" I suddenly found myself sobbing uncontrollably into the  
shoulder of my only living best friend.  
  
She patted me gently and said," It's ok. Go ahead and cry, let it all  
out. It's going to be alright...."  
  
I cried a lot in that car. I went with Cece to the mall and she took me  
to the CD store and bought me a couple CDs. She also dragged me into  
See's Candies and bought me a whole pound of chocolates, half raspberry  
filled and half cream filled. Then she took me home packed my stuff and  
drove me to her house and told me I'd be staying with her.  
  
"But what about school tomorrow?"  
  
Cece answered knowingly," I'll take you with me to school and you'll be  
home tomorrow night. Okay?"  
  
I smiled faintly and replied," Okay."  
  
As soon as Cece and I stepped on campus I felt this weird feeling. I  
felt....normal. Not like I stopped talking to the dead or anything but I  
felt like I had my old life back. I just passed it off as me being glad  
to be back at school and walked with Cece to our first class.  
  
THERE YA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
